Arenas
General Information *Arenas are unique battlegrounds that are unlocked as you increase your Trophy count. *Each arena will unlock new Card rewards, except for Legendary Arena. **Chests can always contain Cards from Arenas that you have already passed. Unlocking a new Arena adds new Cards to the Chest rewards - none are taken out. ***If you received Chests in a lower Arena, it will only contain Cards from that Arena and below, even if you advance to a higher Arena. Chests always contain the rewards from the Arena you were in when you got the chest; this Arena can be clearly seen below the chest image. *The Goblin Stadium (Arena 1) unlocks the Shop and TV Royale. *You receive more Cards through chests with a higher Arena level. *It is possible for the player to be matched with someone in a higher Arena and obtain a chest from that Arena without actually being in that Arena. *The Arena is 32 tiles long at its longest point and 18 tiles wide, and it has two bridges. The bridges are 2 tiles wide in arenas 1-6 and 8, however in arenas 7 and 9, the bridges are 3 tiles wide. **This is proven by the fact 3x3 buildings can fit on the bridge after a tower has been destroyed. *At the start of the game, the system will "give" you 6 cards for the first battle at the Training Camp; they are Arrows, Fireball, Giant, Archers, Knight and Bomber. *Players can go 50 trophies lower than the promotion requirement of the same Arena, without being demoted to the previous Arena (e.g. You have to get to 400 trophies to get promoted to Bone Pit, but as long as you stay above 350 trophies, you will not be demoted back to Goblin Stadium). Legendary Arena *The Legendary Arena is the last Arena in the game, being unlocked at 3,000 Trophies. *The Legendary Arena is unique in that it uses a new type of Trophy known as "Legend Trophies". **Legend Trophies are gained at the end of every Legendary Arena Season. ***Each season lasts 14 days. **After a Legendary Arena Season has ended, the players' Trophy count will be reset to 3,000 trophies. **The Trophies that were deducted will be added to the player's Legend Trophy count. *Legend Trophies do not count towards your ranking in the Leaderboard.to become better in clash royale Trivia *On 2/2/16, the February Update introduced Arena 7, the Legendary Arena, and removed the battle costs for Battles & Friendly Battles. **Previously, the Battle costs for the Arenas were: 1 Gold for the Goblin Stadium, 2 Gold for the Bone Pit, 3 Gold for the Barbarian Bowl, 4 Gold for P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse, 5 Gold for Spell Valley and 6 Gold for the Royal Arena. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance changed the Arena 3-7 Chest rewards, containing more Cards & Gold, with a higher numbers of Gems. *On 29/2/16, the March Update introduced a new Arena, Builder's Workshop at 1700 Trophies, and pushed the lower limit of Royal Arena to 2000 Trophies. *On 7/4/16, the Tournaments Update introduced a new Arena, Frozen Peak at 2300 Trophies. *Most Arenas are based around the cards they unlock, such as the: **'Goblin Stadium', which unlocks 4 cards based on Goblins. **'Bone Pit', which unlocks 5 cards based on Skeletons. **'Barbarian Bowl', which unlocks 2 cards based on Barbarians. **'P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse', which unlocks the P.E.K.K.A. ***The fiery theme of P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse also hints at the fact that 2 fire-based cards are unlocked in that arena. ***P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse shares its name with a single player map from Clash of Clans. ***It also has a similar theme to the Clan War village layout in Clash of Clans. ***However, the Mini P.E.K.K.A is not unlocked in this arena. **'Spell Valley', which unlocks 2 types of Wizard and 3 spells, as well as the Fire Spirits which were likely created using magic. **'Builder's Workshop', which unlocks 2 buildings, and 2 other cards that fit the theme of the Arena. ***Despite its namesake however, no actual Builder troop is unlocked. **'Royal Arena', where 5 cards unlocked in this Arena are related to medieval royalty in some way. **'Frozen Peak', which unlocks the Ice Spirit. ***However, despite the name, neither the Freeze nor the Ice Wizard are unlocked in this arena. **'Legendary Arena', where Legendary cards can be purchased from the Shop while in this arena. fr:Arènesde:Arenenru:Ареныit:Arene Category:Basics